


Her Most Favorite

by Anonymously_Yours



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Yours/pseuds/Anonymously_Yours
Summary: Catra was never her favorite.





	Her Most Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the course of Season 2

Life in the frightzone was full of hardships and pain. This was something that Shadow Weaver had always been familiar with. Gaining Hordak’s trust and approval was a difficult task and required years of faithfulness and sacrifice, but she felt she was finally close to a semblance of mild tolerance with him. And although her plans with Adora had become muddled and had to be put aside or now… All things considered, she didn’t think it too bad that her captor in her cell turned out to be one of her students, her least favorite. Catra. 

Catra muttered a thanks under her breath at whatever god had granted her the fortune of being able to be in charge as Shadow Weaver’s captor. Being able to gloat of all her triumphs to her tormentor’s face was worth more than seeing her in shackles. Almost. Catra grins from ear to ear, pleased to see Shadow Weaver shift uncomfortably in her cell. 

“Are you listening to me Shadow Weaver?” Catra snarls. 

“ I don’t see the point in you telling me of your victories Catra.” Shadow Weaver sighs. 

“I’m telling you about them to show you how much I’ve succeeded while you’ve failed.” Catra immediately quips. She turns around sharply staring Shadow Weaver in the holes of her mask as if to make a point. 

Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrow, and a grin starts to form beneath the mask, unbeknownst to Catra. _ I see, so that’s what she’s going on about. _

“I see…” Shadow Weaver does her best to hide her amusement and puts on an air of disinterest. She is glad for the mask as it makes it easier for her to feign boredom, as she knows this would rile Catra up, as it always did. 

Catra’s tail bristles, she can’t help but notice the lack or notice or care that Shadow Weaver is showing her, and it annoys her in a way she can’t quite express. No matter how much she knew that Shadow Weaver was a master of emotional manipulation, the witch knew just what buttons to push and how to get under her skin. Catra was frustrated with this, _ with herself _at being so easily played with. It didn’t matter if she was a full fledged adult or a helpless child, Shadow Weaver could always make her feel like nothing and it made her fucking angry. 

No matter what she did, no matter what she said, she was always a mistake in Shadow Weaver’s eyes. While Adora was always given praise and reassurance, Catra could never find comfort in Shadow Weaver’s words nor actions. While Adora had the privilege of growing up alongside a mother and commanding officer of course, but a mother nonetheless, Catra had only known a cold, uncaring witch. Always pushed aside in favor or Adora… Adora this, Adora that, Catra was tired of being pushed away in favor of someone and she was going to put Shadow Weaver in her place and let her know that she was worth something. 

Emboldened by the shackles that Shadow Weaver now sported, Catra roughly grabs the older woman’s head and violently thrusts it against the cell wall. 

“You’ll pay attention to me when I’m talking to you, _ Shadow Weaver. _” Catra growls, annunciating each syllable of her name, making sure that her mentor, her mother, was listening to her and giving her their undivided attention. 

Shadow Weaver sighed. She was hoping that Catra would do something fun to peak her interest, but it seems that Catra was still up to her simple, temperamental ways. This was a flaw that Shadow Weaver knew all too well, riling her up was a good way to provoke interesting reactions from her, but it seems like they were repeating the same tired conversations. Catra was boring her, yet again, and this time her feigned disinterest was real. 

The sigh, the bored, almost non-reaction of Shadow Weaver enraged Catra even more, and before she even has time to reflect she slams Shadow Weaver’s head against the cell wall again and again. Her mentor’s pained, labored breathing brought some comfort to Catra, but her frustration could not be dispelled, even as blood started to trickle down Shadow Weaver’s neck.

Catra lets go of Shadow Weaver’s head and watches her crumple to the floor. The sight of Shadow Weaver suffering, suffering at _her_ _hands_, should have made her feel joy. But as she watches Shadow Weaver wither silently, Catra is filled with nothing. She feels no joy, no regret, and the feeling of nothingness makes her even more frustrated.

Catra doesn’t know what she wants. Why does tormenting her mentor so not give her the satisfaction she so craved? Why does she want Shadow Weaver to pay attention to her? To give a shit about her for damn once? She contemplates these things, scared of the answer and instead turns her attention to her mentor, who ever so slowly lifts herself off the floor. 

“Up to your old tricks, aren’t you Catra? Resorting to violence? I thought I had taught you better than to be predictable…” Shadow Weaver wheezes, goading Catra to respond, but Catra remains silent. “To think... “ Shadow Weaver breathes, “... I thought you could be interesting.” 

Catra’s ear twitches at the mention of the word ‘interesting’ and she narrows her eyes. She isn’t sure what Shadow Weaver is getting at, but she doesn't appreciate that the old witch seems to be only using her for entertainment.

“_ Interesting _ ?” Catra repeats slowly. She expects Shadow Weaver to answer and only receives silence. Another spike of rage courses through her and she growls, “I’ll show _ you _ interesting…” and with more force than she had used previously, grabs her mentor by the hair and shakes her around with ease. “I’ll kill you right here Shadow Weaver, would _ that _ be interesting enough for you?”

An eruption of laughter, deep, cutting and cruel, echoes through the prison chamber. The laughter is so loud and echoes so much, Catra is at first momentarily unsure of where it was coming from. When she sees Shadow Weaver’s shoulder quaking with laughter, the answer is clear.

“What’s so funny Shadow Weaver?” Catra tries to sound disinterested but she is unnerved by Shadow Weaver’s sudden laughter. 

Shadow Weaver’s laughter settles and she looks Catra directly in the eyes. 

“Because fair child... you would never kill me.... you’re incapable.” 

Catra isn’t sure what to say back, her mind immediately talks back at her mentor, demanding to know how she’s so sure that Catra could'nt take her on physically, considering that Shadow Weaver was currently a prisoner and her source of power now confiscated. But Catra knows that’s not what Shadow Weaver means. 

Shadow Weaver reaches out and strokes Catra's hair. Her shackles jangle and prohibit her from moving too freely but the gesture immediately puts Catra on edge. 

"Relax, dear child," Shadow Weaver coos, "and let your mother take care of you." 

Catra's shoulder's relax, letting Shadow Weaver pull her into an almost tender embrace. Shadow Weaver pets her head, stroking her hair slowly as a mother might and Catra lets her guard down and buries her face into Shadow Weaver's shoulder. The jangling of the shackles keep Catra's mind clear, no matter how much the gesture might bring her comfort, she was a prisoner, _her_ prisoner. Her thoughts are cut short however, when Shadow Weaver's hand go from her head to her back, rubbing circles gently and rhythmically before moving even lower to the base of Catra's tail. 

The moment of calm is gone and before Catra can ask what she's doing, Shadow Weaver grips Catra's waist and holds her in place as the other hand taps the base of her tail twice. Electricity courses through Catra's spine and she lets out a moan faster than she can suppress it. Catra doesn't understand what just happened, and _why did it feel so good?_ Before she can question Shadow Weaver, the older woman taps the base of Catra's tail again making her yelp and push herself against her. Catra's breathing comes out labored, holding onto Shadow Weaver's collar, trying to steady herself against her mentor but having difficulty doing so as her legs shake. 

Shadow Weaver says nothing as she keeps tapping the base of Catra's tail, switching from slow and rhythmic to fast and erratic. Catra moans and grips Shadow Weaver, her knuckles turning white from how hard she's gripping as her legs shake and twitch in ecstasy. Too consumed by how good it feels Catra doesn't notice her mother's other hand, removing itself from her waist and working their way into her pants. Still tapping the base of her tail, Shadow Weaver rubs Catra's clit, and moves herself in deeper, already feeling the slickness and heat beckoning her inside. 

Catra gasps at Shadow Weaver's intrusion and tries to squirm away but a violent tap to her backside immediately sends her reeling. She moans louder as Shadow Weaver shoves her fingers inside her, twisting in and out. Catra shakes and moans against Shadow Weaver, caught in an unending ecstasy until she cums violently and slumps against her. Shadow Weaver chuckles, "Are you done already Squad Captain? I thought you had a little more fight in you than that." 

Catra pants and looks at Shadow Weaver with hateful eyes, she knows this is another jab to rile her up. 

Shadow Weaver chuckles lightly. "Don't give me those eyes Catra, let's have a little more fun... I'm sure you can handle it." 

**Author's Note:**

> If I can't get any food in this fandom I will have to feed myself.


End file.
